Lets Go!
by SomeAuthorSomewhere
Summary: sasuke returns after three years serving under Orochimaru. this is my first fanfic so take it easy


She sighed and looked out the window for what seemed like the billionth time that night. The note had said tonight, and she was anxious to see him again. Even if it was only for a few minutes.

She got undressed and slipped under the sheets of her bed. Her pink hair was haloed around her head and she left a candle burning at the window and the screen door ajar after her head hit the pillow she lay awake for ten minutes before she fell into unconsciousness.

Her mind took to the night he left; she could feel the tears streaming down her face and saw through those tears a boy with a dark blue T-shirt on and white shorts. He had onyx hair and a backpack covering the Uchiha insignia she knew was there.

She didn't want to relive this. She tried to move forward towards him but couldn't. She tried too turn around when disappeared and reappeared behind but couldn't.

"Thank you, for everything"

Then blackness. She woke up screaming again, the same dream plagued her every night. At first someone came in to check on her but now they knew that it was nightmares that always cam to her. Naruto checked on her every night before he went to sleep he lived in the apartment opposite hers and she noticed that every night his light came on when she screamed, and his face would come to the window to check on her.

She waited until the light was out before she relit the candle at the window. She turned around after lighting it and almost screamed again at the man in her room but he stifled it with his hand. Her eyes adjusted and the very familiar face of Sasuke was staring at her.

"Hello Sakura" he smiled shyly

"S-sasuke." She whispered

Her eyes filled up with tears and she threw herself at him, hugging him hard. He stood there letting her for a few minutes completely motionless. Sasuke took her lower arms and disentangled himself from her fierce embrace. She expected this but still, she felt hurt.

"Where have you be…"

He cut her off by kissing her roughly it was Sakura's turn to be motionless.

"Long story" he murmured after he had broken this contact

She looked at him properly. He had grown a good head taller than her and his frame was well muscled. His eyes weren't the way she remembered them though. Instead of the cold steel black, they were warm… welcoming even.

He kissed her again, but softly this time, and longer. He grasped her hips and held her close to him; her hands were tangled into his spiky onyx hair, keeping his head bent so she could kiss him back. When he flicked his tongue out she opened her mouth to let him in.

Their tongues danced with each other, and when they pulled away to breathe they rested their foreheads together.

"Where did _that_ come from?" she asked of him

"Being in the position I was in, I got to learn a few things." His smooth, silky voice told her

Before she could ask him anything else he kiss her again and lowered her to the bed, letting himself be dragged down by her. They lay like that for a while kissing and making their tongues dance again. He broke off and kissed his way down her jaw line and neck. He kissed the hollow of her throat and sucked slightly, making her moan in pleasure. She had tried not to let it escape, but something about the way he touched her as well as the kissing had made her body react, and there was no stopping it.

One of his hands was on her thigh and the other grasped her left boob, squeezing slightly. Both of Sakura's hands were around his neck, holding him to her like a vice. Sasuke removed her top easily.

"You don't wear a bra to bed." It wasn't a question

"You try wearing one all day, they're _not_ comfortable"

"Hmm"

He started to stroke both her well formed boobs, making her shiver, her nipples perked up and he started to kiss them and suck on them a little, she moaned again. Sasuke started to slip of her pyjama bottoms too. He couldn't find the elastic of her pants.

"You don't wear pants either" he stated

"Nope"

"All the easier for me then." He purred

"Sasuke" she said

"Yes" he said

"This is my fir…"

"I guessed" he cut her off "I'll go easy, I promise"

He then licked through her cleavage down to her navel and kissed it, and then continued to slowly slide down her bottoms. She lay there completely still, while he kissed, sucked and nipped her, coherent thinking had ceased. His attention had scattered hr thoughts. She could feel her pyjamas were off which jerked all her scattered thoughts together, she blushed a bright red.

"That blush could put Hinata to shame" he whispered in her ear his voice husky "you've nothing to be embarrassed about"

She giggled nervously, then a thought came to her, "What if I get pregnant?"

He sighed and pulled away. "You don't want to do this."

"No, Sasuke, I do, it's just if I do people will want to know when and where." She told him "And Lady Tsunade discovered a jutsu to tell her who the father is"

"Oh" he replied.

Sakura started to put her clothes on.

"Don't, please" he pleaded "it's a shame to hide your body like you do under baggy shirts."

Sakura sighed in exasperation. After pulling her pyjama bottoms on, she went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a black tank top and pulled in on.

"Better" he muttered under his breathe

She threw him a look over her shoulder warning him that she had heard.

"I need to go, you realise I can't stay."

"Let me come with you" she pleaded with him. "You can't leave me again. It'll kill me"

He the realised that she had gotten dressed in the black tank top, and netted shirt over that then a black v-lined t-shirt over that and a black, grey and brown mottled jacket on over the top of that. She wore a pair of black baggy trousers on her bottom half.

"No bra?"

She shook her head

"No pants?"

She nodded her head this time and indicated at the backpack at the side of the bed.

Sasuke sighed "You planned this"

She grinned at him. "Yes"

"Are serious about dying?" He asked her.

Again she nodded her head firmly.

"I don't want anymore blood on my hands" he said almost to himself "Don't slow me down."

She put on her pack and closed the distance between them, then kissed him. Sasuke deepened it. They pulled away for air, resting their foreheads together.

"I won't" She whispered.

"Let's go." He told her

He jumped out the window and with Sakura at his heels they ran through the streets of their now former home.

Near the gate, there was someone blocking the way.

"Good evening Sasuke, you didn't think you could slip without anyone noticing did you." Said the familiar voice of Kakashi

Five Anbu's surrounded them

"And Sakura, your not running away with him are you?" he asked "pity, you're a good Medic Nin"

"Thank you, but you know I wouldn't be left here on my own again."

"What about Naruto?"

"Yeah. What about me." He materialized out of the shadows

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Kakashi quoted

"Or in this case demon" muttered Sasuke

His voice and face had become as cold Sakura remembered, and completely emotionless.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi told me that I probably wanted to come and see this."

"You're an Anbu now. Since when?" Sasuke sneered, taking in the black Anbu cloak he wore and the Anbu mask in his hand

"Since six months ago"

"And so is Sakura." Kakashi put in

"I wasn't going to be one any longer so I didn't tell." Sakura explained to Sasuke

"Seven against two doesn't really seem fair to me" Sasuke purred

That's the point Sasuke" growled Naruto.

He put on his mask and took his place in the circle of Anbu. They all crouched ready to spring, Kakashi had also become one of the masked figures circling them.


End file.
